Wykkyd Apprentice
by Kyd-chan
Summary: Summery inside. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. Romance is a no-no.
1. Summery

Summery: After Slade's failed attemps with Tarra and Robin, can Slade find someone else for an Apprentice? Slade asks this to himself everyday—before he figures out what to do. Slade's gone looking for another teen, but this time, he's gone for someone who can't talk back...someone Wykkyd.

A/N: Yeah, I know. I do WAY to many KW (Kyd Wykkyd) stories. *sighs* It's a curse. Oh well. Anyway, this idea just popped into my head and I was all like, "Meh, why not? I need new stories." so he we are. So, stop complaining and read the next chapter! Now!


	2. A Wykkyd Apprentice: Someone Wykkyd?

Let me tell you something. It is NOT easy to be heard when you're a mute.

Wykkyd rubbed his temples. This wasn't working.

Billy, Giz, and Mammoth were arguing over who-knows-what, and Kyd Wykkyd was trying his very BEST to calm them down. With SIGN LANGUAGE. Picture this for a moment. Three LOUD super villains arguing LOUDLY, and someone who is cursed without sound trying to even be noticed.

How do you think it turned out?

His efforts did not go unnoticed by some, however. Because somewhere in Jump City, a man sat on his chair. Watching the Hive Five (this name actually worked since Jinx had left) intently on a T.V. Screen.

" ," an elderly woman with her hair in a bun, inquired. "would you like me to send the Prons?"

"No, Ms, Catfriré," Skade replied. "there is no need."

"I will retrieve the boy myself,"

* * *

A/N: Woot! Finally! I DID write this but I accidentally deleted it...*scratched back of neck and anime sweat-drops* Sorry it took so long, I've been caught up with Jinx Luck with The Wykkyd One! Hopefully I will be able post Chapter Two before Monday!

Billy Numerous: Y'all know she won't.

: *pouts* Shut up!


	3. A Wykkyd Apprentice: Why Me?

Slade felt the hard rain pound his back but did not care.

He was on the roof of the Hive Five's hideout, crouching down, watching through a window (don't ask why there was a window on the roof! There just was, okay?). Silently, he waited until the one-eyed kid was in the room with the others, so the whole team was in the Main Room. Quietly he removed the thin glass plate, then carefully jumped in feet first.

He landed on the floor with a loud THUD that got everyone's attention. In a second, the whole team was off the couch. The midget took refuge behind the one-eyed guy, who hid behind the red guy, who ducked behind the massive guy, who ran behind Wykkyd, who smacked his forehead at his cowardly team, but, then again, it WAS SLADE, after all.

_'Can I help you, sir?_' Wykkyd said in sign language.

"I want an apprentice." Slade said, his voice calm and cool. He saw Billy perk up at this statement. Glaring slightly at him, he said, "I don't want auditions. I want Wykkyd."

Wykkyd looked confused. _'Why me?'_ he signed.

"I have my reasons, Eliot." was his simple response.

To say Wykkyd was surprised would be an understatement. He'd only told his CLOSEST friends his real name. Jinx had been one of them. As if reading his thoughts, Slade spoke.

"I've been watching you for quite some time now, Wykkyd. For days, weeks months, even [1]—and now you will come with me to my base where I will train you to become the perfect apprentice."

Wykkyd glanced at his friends, not wanting to leave. But he knew he dare not disobey. A few seconds of silence ensued. "Wykkyd," Slade said, a tiny trace of annoyance in his voice. Wykkyd sent a sad look at his team, before teleporting beside Slade.

_'Good-bye,'_ he signed, before slowly walking with his new leader.

* * *

Footnotes:

[1]: I bet you guys reading this are sitting there thinking: "Stalker..." I thought so, too, when I wrote it.

A/N: *clicks tongue* Lucky, lucky readers. Two chapters in one day. Hey, wait, that means I was right and Billy's a stinkin' loser! Ha!

Billy: Go to he—

: *snickers* Ah, ah, ah! Language! This is a kid fic, you red-neck copy machine! :P


	4. A Wykkyd Apprentice: Red Shadow?

"Eliot, how long have you been apart of the Hive?" Slade asked icily.

When they'd departed from the Five's liar, they had gone to Slade's hideout. Wykkyd help up four fingers, indicating four years.

"Such a waste..." Slade said, mostly to himself. "You have so much potential." Wykkyd was still very confused. Why him? What potential? He was just another Hive student, among hundreds. And he certainly wasn't the top student. Maybe six or seventh, which was still impressive, but there were others high above him. None of this was making any sense what-so-ever. It didn't make sense to have the Titan's BIGGEST threat, the best of the best, wanting an amateur like him as an apprentice.

Wykkyd shook his head, trying not to give himself a headache. Slade spoke again. "Eliot, you can no longer be known as Kyd Wykkyd,"

Slade thought for a moment, and Wykkyd felt his stomach lurch. Kyd Wykkyd was the name he'd adopted when his was very young. It suit him, and he didn't want to change it, but he kept his arms tied. [1]

Slade seemed to reach a conclusion. "Red Shadow, Eliot. From here on, you will be know as Red Shadow."

The sentence rang through Wykkyd's head like an echo.  
-Later On-

Kyd Wykk—er, I mean—Red Shadow sucked in the cool, night air. His new costume was hard to put in words, really.

It resembled his old costume, only his cowl actually came down, covering his eyes, his mouth being the only visible feature on his face. At the bottom of his shirt, an upside-down silver v-shape led down to his belt, which was silver with two black pouches on the side. His cape was the same except for the fact it was a deep red and was shorter, without the rips at the bottom. Lastly, his boots and gloves were the same. Everywhere there was a pale purple on his old uniform, there was now a deep dark red. [2]

Red Shadow teleported into a bright room. A single glass cylinder was in the center. The cylinder reached to the top of the ceiling down to the bottom. Inside, a small mechanical object seemed to float in the middle. It was oddly shaped, like a disfigured "v" only several thin metal bars made up the exterior. Red Shadow's mouth curved slightly at seeing this, and carefully moved closer to the cylinder, until he was facing the object itself.

"Drop it," a familiar voice spat.

Red Shadow turned around to see none other than the Teen Titans themselves...

* * *

Footnotes:

[1]: I added this as a joke. Unstead of saying "But held his tongue," I put that because he uses his hands to talk, not his tongue. Get it?

[2]: Here is a link to Red Shadow's costume, but remember, everywhere there's that purple, it's RED, ok? . /tumblr_mcbkvx5co71rcjw37o1_  
A/N: Sorry there's no SPECTACULAR cliffie, but I first published this and it stopped at "You will be known as Red Shadow," and I'm like, I could fit so much more into this, why stop? So I didn't. It's like one o' clock where I live!


End file.
